Conventional wireless communications employ one of several different wireless technology standards (e.g., GSM, CDMA, WiFi™, etc.) for exchanging voice and data information. Typically, modern devices employ encryption techniques which encode communication traffic between a wireless device and the cell site. Although encryption is fairly successful, eventually the technology standard employed to transmit the communications may be learned and the encryption may be compromised or at least disrupted. For example, Global Security Solutions located in Niagara Falls, Ontario advertises a cellular telephone interceptor for monitoring and intercepting GSM and TDMA cellular traffic, including encrypted data.
Thus, although encrypted digital wireless communications are significantly more secure than historic wireless communications, the communications can be intercepted and decoded over time. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide devices and methods of communication capable of improving the security of wireless communications between wireless devices.